Où l'ennui vire au cauchemar
by Circey
Summary: OS SiChul SiWon/HeeChul  Comme à son habitude, YeSung cherche un remède à son ennui. S'il savait où ça allait le mener, il se serait certainement abstenu.


YeSung soupira bruyamment. La tête posée sur la table, les bras pendant dans le vide, les yeux entrouverts car trop fénéant pour les ouvrir ou les fermer, il avait vaguement l'air d'une épave échouée sur une plage.

Pour sa défense, il s'ennuyait ferme. Très ferme à vrai dire. Son insomnie l'ennuyait franchement car il était le seul à être réveillé. Et même s'il avait pu allumer la lumière dans sa chambre sans réveiller RyeoWook pour regarder ses tortues, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une activité très palpitante? En fait, c'était plus ennuyeux que s'ennuyer. Donc aussi discrètement qu'il avait pu, soit en se cognant trois fois les orteils dans les coins de meuble (dont deux fois dans le même), en s'écrasant contre la porte car il avait réussi à se prendre les pieds dans un vêtement, il était sorti de la chambre et s'était dirigé dans le salon pour regarder la télévision. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il avait compris qu'aucun programme intéressant n'était diffusé à 4h00, le Mardi matin. Et dire que dans douze heures, il avait une émission. Ce n'est pas la fatigue qui l'inquiétait, il avait plutôt l'habitude de ne pas dormir certaines nuits, c'était de ne rien avoir à faire pendant ce temps-là. Il avait donc lâché la télévision pour s'offrir un gueuleton nocturne.

C'est avec un espoir absolu qu'il avait ouvert la porte du réfrégirateur où il fut ravi. HanGeng avait fait les courses et il y avait des restes de son magnifique Fried Rice. Un sourire heureux était apparu sur son visage et il avait allégrement pioché dans le plat. Qui avait fini vide. Trop rapidement. Il avait repoussé son assiette et s'était retrouvé dans la position dans laquelle il était en ce moment.

Il re-soupira. S'il ne trouvait pas quelque chose à faire dans les dix prochaines minutes, son cerveau allait se liquéfier d'ennui.

Soudain, il eut une idée brillante. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu SiWon perdre son air cool ? Qu'on ne se trompe pas ! YeSung n'avait rien contre lui, plus !, il s'entendait à merveille avec lui. Mais quoi de plus divertissant qye de voir Monsieur-j'ai-la-classe-peu-importe-ce-qu'il-se-passe perdre la face ?

YeSung ne put empêcher un sourire satisfait (et diabolique) de s'installer sur ses lèvres. Il se leva après s'être étiré, se lança dans le couloir sans bruit. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de SiWon, l'ouvrit tout doucement, se glissa dans l'ouverture et la referma tout aussi silencieusement. Il s'immobilisa et écouta les deux respirations calmes et posées dans la chambre. SiWon et HeeChul étaient profondément endormis, à son grand contentement. Il s'approcha avec beaucoup de précautions de la table de nuit du plus jeune. Il se pencha vers lui et le regarda frissonner. Il se souvenait parfaitement que SiWon avait dit durant une émission qu'il avait une aura noire qui était effrayante et voir que cela valait aussi pendant son sommeil était une information plus que précieuse.

Il se recula et fit face à la table de nuit. Il tatônna dans le noir jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se cognent contre le meuble. Il eut un sourire d'autant plus grand. Il effleura la table et trouva la poignée du tiroir. Il tira doucement et du bout des doigts se mit à fouiller. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Avec beaucoup d'attention, il attrapa l'objet et le sortit. Il referma le tiroir, soupesa la chose et commença à s'éloigner. Il sortit toujours sans bruit de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de tirer la langue à la porte. Il était juste très, très, très, très, très fier de lui. Il retourna dans le salon, alluma la lumière et regarda son otage : la si bien-aimée Bible de SiWon. D'accord. Il était plus que fier de lui. Il jubilait carrément. Si avec cette prise d'otage, SiWon ne pétait pas un câble, YeSung jure qu'il irait faire du shopping avec HeeChul. Rien qu'à l'idée, il grimaça. Aller dans des endroits où il y a un miroir tous les trois pas avec l'homme le plus narcissique du monde n'était pas une activité qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Pas du tout en fait.

Il bailla soudainement et se rendit compte de sa fatigue. Il éteignit la lumière, s'engagea dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers sa commode. Après s'être de nouveau emmêlé les pieds dans un vêtement et s'être cogné dans deux pieds de son lit, il y parvint. Il ouvrit son tiroir à sous-vêtements et cacha le livre sous ses caleçons. Il ricana en imaginant la tête de SiWon s'il savait où était sa précieuse Bible. Il revint vers son lit, miracle !, sans se cogner nulle part ete se coucha. Il resta quelques minutes à se gausser tout seul dans son lit avant de s'endormir, enfin.

Quand il se réveilla, il eut du mal à se rappeler pourquoi il était si satisfait et pressé. Quand il s'en rappela, comme une biche percutée par un 4X4, ilé clata de rire. Toujours en rigolant il se releva et se cogna au regard ahuri de RyeoWook. Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il fit semblant de tousser. Son ami continua de la regarder étrangement. YeSung se dépêcha de s'habiller. Il était 9h00 du matin, SiWon devait être à la douche, quand il sortira, il cherchera sa Bible pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il s'arrêta en plain milieu du couloir, sous le choc d'une révélation. Ce qu'il faisait était mal. Maaaal. Il devrait le comprendre mieux que quiconque, lui aussi était croyant. Puis, il se rappela de son ennui de la veille. Et de la si-assurée figure de SiWon. Ce n'était pas si mal, c'était... Hum... Divertissant. Ce n'est pas comme si il ne lui rendrait jamais... Ce sera juste pour quelques heures. Quelques jours, au pire.

- Tout va bien, hyung, demanda une voix.

YeSung eut un sursaut et se retourna. SiWon se tenait devant lui, torse nu, dégoulinant encore d'eau, un air inquiet sur le visage. Le plus vieux fut légèrement irrité de la perfection de son dongsaeng et il prit sa décision. Il fit un sourire rassurant à SiWon et acquiesça avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

- YeSung, fut-il interrompu dans le salon.

- Quoi, se mit l'interpellé sur la défensive.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi, s'énerva HeeChul. Comment ça «Quoi ?» ! J'avais décrété que le reste de Beijing Fried Rice était pour moi ! Et je sais, je _sais_, que c'est toi qui me l'a volé !

- Oh... Ce n'est que ça, soupira le plus jeune.

- «Que ça» ? Comment ça «Que ça» ? C'est carrément une déclaration de g-, Cinderella se tut soudainement avant qu'un sourire diabolique étire ses lèvres. Aurais-tu fait quelque chose de pire, YeSungie ?

- Hein ? Ah non ! Non, non, non !

HeeChul allait répliquer quelque chose, toujours avec son air machiavélique, quand SiWon débarqua en trombe dans le salon, les sourcils froncés. YeSung oublia son hyung et laissa filtrer un léger sourire. Ca commence ! Cinderella s'était retourné vers SiWon qui fouillait les canapés; le meuble télé, le haut des étagères et d'autres endroits incongrus. YeSung mordit férocement ses lèvres. Un SiWon paniqué est un SiWon irrationnel.

- Tu cherches quoi, finit par demander HeeChul.

- Je... J'ai perdu... Quand est-ce que tu m'as vu avec ma Bible la dernière fois ?

- Euh... Hier, avant de dormir ?

SiWon ne répondit rien et continua ses fouilles. YeSung, ne se retenant plus, se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre pour éclater de rire. Et il rit, rit, rit. Il en eut mal aux joues, aux abdos, à la gorge. Quand il se fut enfin calmé, il essuya ses joues des larmes de rire, il tenta de reprendre un air détaché et retourna au salon. Où il se figea.

-... ce soit d'autre, criait presque SiWon.

- Bordel, SiWon, ce-n'est-pas-moi ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper de ta foutue Bible, répliqua HeeChul tout aussi énervé. J'en ferais quoi ?

- J'ai sais rien, répondit SiWon. Je ne comprends rien de ton cerveau tordu ! Mais juste savoir que tu détiens l'objet le plus précieux de ma vie te suffirait pour jouir !

YeSung, bouche ouverte, regardait les deux membres s'entredéchirer. SiWon ne parlait jamais de cette manière, encore moins à ses hyungs. D'accord. Un SiWon sans Bible est un SiWon blessant.

- Eh bien, tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller me branler en pensant que je t'ai bien eu, siffla le plus vieux hors de lui.

Et avant même que Mr Gesture puisse le retenir, il sortit de la pièce. SiWon allait s'élancer derrière lui, mais LeeTeuk l'en empêcha.

- SiWon... Doucement. On va attendre un peu, proposa le leader. YeSung, va t'occuper de HeeChul, s'il-te-plaît.

Sans un mot, le dernier nommé tourna les talons et alla devant la porte de la chambre des deux opposants. Il frappa doucement et attendit qu'on lui ouvre la porte. Ce fut un HeeChul méfiant qui le fit. Il rentra penaud, décidé à tout avouer. Il n'avait pas voulu que la blague dégénère de cette manière. Il voulait déstabiliser SiWon, certainement pas l'énerver.

- Hyung...

- C'est toi qui a sa Bible, n'est-ce pas ? Je le savais, reprit le plus vieux dos à son dongsaeng après un silence révélateur.

- Je suis désolé, hyung. je vais tout dire à SiWon.

HeeChul se retourna face à YeSung et le regarda. Il ne semblait pas excessivement énervé ni contre SiWon ni même contre YeSung. Juste en pleine réflexion. Cinderella alla s'allonger sur son lit, laissant l'autre piétiner sans savoir quoi faire.

- Tu vas me donner la Bibre, finit par lâcher HeeChul. Et tu vas oublier que c'est toi qui as commencé.

- Mais-

- Tu me dois bien ça, non, sourit Cinderella. Je ne t'ai pas dénoncé, après tout. SiWon se sentirait tellement trahi...

- Tu ne diras rien ?

- Rien du tout.

- Pourquoi ?

Le hyung eut un sourire désabusé.

- Tu lui as pris sa Bible parce que tu t'ennuyais, non ?

- Oui, murmura la plus jeune gêné de tant d'enfantillage de sa part.

- Avec cette histoire, il me porte de nouveau de l'attention.

- Gné ?

- Arrête de faire cette tête de débile, claqua le hyung. Je souhaite juste qu'il se rende compte de nouveau que j'existe.

- Mais... Il le sait...

- Bien sûr qu'il le sait, soupira Cinderella.

- Bah... Alors ?

- Tu es idiot ou quoi, finit par s'agacer la princesse. J'existe mais c'est tout. Il... Il a même arrêté de vouloir me toucher.

- Mais c'est de ta faute, s'exclama YeSung. Enfin... Euh... Je veux dire, continua-t-il sous le regard brûlant de son hyung. La dernière fois qu'il a voulu le faire... Il en a pris pour son grade.

Cinderella soupira. Quelqu'un le comprendrait-il un jour ? Bien qûr qu'il avait hurlé sur SiWon, il l'avait pris dans ses bras comme si... Comme si... C'était normal. Mr Gesture avait _oublié_ quelle chance il avait de pouvoir prendre le Grand Roi Kim HeeChul dans ses bras. Mais pire encore ! Il n'avait pas essayé de le refaire depuis, sous-entendant que ce n'était pas indispensable, que la Cinderella était... Négligeable ? Le hyung frissonna à ce mot. Il regarda son dongsaeng qui attendait une réponse. Il ne pouvait pas décemment dire ça. Déjà avouer quil devait attirer l'attention de SiWon était assez douloureux, alors si en plus, il devait dire qu'il en avait besoin... Ouargh ! C'était la déchéance assurée.

- Bon écoute YeSung. Tu fis ce que je te dis, c'est tout. Ne m'oblige pas à te dénoncer.

Le hyung vit l'autre se tendre d'un coup et acquiescer. Eh bien voilà. Autorité et fermeté sont les maîtres mots.

En grommelant, YeSung sortit de la chambre. Lui, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en revoyant la tête de SiWon furieux. C'était... Spectaculaire ! Et terriblement sexy. HeeChul gémit à cette pensée. Il fallait, il _fallait _qu'il se contrôle. Si ses réflexions dérivent, il n'aurait pas le temps de... Hum... Remédier au problème. Les mots de SiWon revinrent le frapper. Ah oui. Ca, c'est sûr, ça le calmait. Comment Mr Gesture pouvait-il avoir une telle image de lui ? Bon, certes... Ca allait être vérifié... Et il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu l'idée avant YeSung. Mais SiWon l'avait obligé ! Il _devait_ se venger.

On frappa de nouveau à la porte, Cinderella autorisa l'entrée et YeSung obéit. Il lui tendit l'énorme bouquin. HeeChul l'attrapa du bout des doigts, comme un objet infecté d'une maladie rare et douloureusement mortelle. Il ouvrit son armoire avec son pied et cacha le livre entre deux pyjamas (roses, bien entendu). Il referma la porte, s'allongea sur son lit en attrapant son ordinateur qu'il alluma et attendit patiemment que celui-ci s'allume sous le regard lourdement interrogateur de son dongsaeng. Il finit néanmoins par soupirer et jeter un regard peu amène à l'autre.

- Quoi encore ?

- J'ai rien dit, se défendit YeSung.

- Mais t'es toujours là.

On frappa à la porte avant qu'il puisse répondre. SiWon apparut et se dirigea directement vers son armoire, il l'ouvrit, en sortit quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie. HeeChul l'avait regardé faire sans lâcher un mot mais en se mordant les lèvres comme pour empêcher les paroles de sortir et en le suivant scrupuleusement du regard.

- Tu fais quoi, finit par céder avant de repincer les lèvres.

- Je déménage, répliqua séchement l'autre.

- Où ? Combien de temps ? Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? A ton avis ! Je refuse de dormir avec toi pour le moment. Je suis très énervé, hyung. Et je reviendrais quand tu me rendras ma Bible ou si je le retrouve.

- Pourquoi tu t'en achètes pas une autre ?

SiWon eut un air plus dur et allait répliquer quand il jugea tout ceci vain. Son hyung ne comprendrait jamais que cette Bible était la chose la plus sacrée et le plus importante de sa vie. Il se détourna et abaissa la poignée de la porte. Une main, plus fine, s'abattit sur la sienne, l'empêchant de sortir.

- Où vas-tu ?

- EunHyuk et DongHae ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un peu de place dans leur chambre.

- Attends... Tu vas dans la chambre du EunHae ? Tu cries au scandale quand ton foutu bouquin disparaît mais tu vas te réfugier avec le couple le plus indécent du groupe ?

- Ce sera toujours mieux qu'avec toi, hyung.

La prise sur la main se resserra d'autant plus. Il sentait nettement le corps de l'autre s'approcher du sien et il frémit. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ce genre de rapprochements. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de céder. Il était vraiment en colère. Il repoussa la main de son hyung, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

- Wah. Ca va être joyeux l'ambiance pendant les quelques jours qui arrivent...

- DongHae hyung, soupira SiWon.

- Ca devrait aller. Besoin d'un coup de main ?

SiWon refusa d'un signe de tête et le remercia. Il alla dans la chambre du EunHae et s'y installa sommairement.

DongHae ne s'était pas trompé. Les jours qui suivirent furent lourds et longs. Mr Gesture ignorait royalement Cinderella et celui-ci ne faisait plus qu'envoyer les autres paître, même HanGeng ne trouvait pas grâce à ses yeux. Les émissions étaient souvent étranges, car si SiWon faisait bonne figure, HeeChul lui continuait à être d'une humeur de chacal, s'en prenant aussi bien aux invités qu'au Super Junior. LeeTeuk avait essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de les réconcilier mais rien n'y faisait, ni le ton maternel, ni le ton colérique. SiWon n'avait pas revu sa Bible et YeSung regardait le carnage, la culpabilité au ventre.

Un soir, seul dans sa chambre, HeeChul regardait fixement son armoire. Enfin ça, il le faisait tous les soirs, mais passons. Il s'interrogeait sur la raison pour laquelle un bouquin pouvait conduire à une situation aussi déplorable. Bon, certes, il y était un peu pour quelque chose, mais tout de même ! Alors pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, HeeChul alla chercher le livre. De nouveau dans son lit, il examina minutieusement le pavé. Couverture de cuir noir, inscriptions gravées en doré 'Bible : Ancien et Nouveau Testament' avec une crois on ne peut plus simple en dessous. Une Bible tout à fait ordinaire, en somme, une que l'on peut acheter partout. Il l'ouvrit et regarda sans lire les mots. Il n'y avait rien de spécial dans cette Bible. Agacé, Cinderella balança le bouquin au bout de son lit. Quand il atterrit, un coin de page sortait des autres. HeeChul eut un coup au coeur. Oh bordel ! Il avait abîmé le livre ! Il se précipita dessus et l'ouvrit à la page cornée. Qui se trouvait être une photo. Il découvrit avec effarement son visage dessus. Quest-ce que... ? Son lui photographié regardait l'objectif avec un sourire en coin, sa chevelure roue pétante détonnait sur la photo et ses mains jouaient avec la seule longue mèche (trèèèèèèèès longue mèche) qui lui sortait de l'arrière du crâne. Il était superbe sur cette photo ! (Mais quand ne l'était-il pas ?) Il continua de se dévisager puis retourna la photo. Il reconnut facilement l'écriture de SiWon et y décrypta : «Seigneur, crois en sa bonté et protège celui que j'aime. Amen.»

HeeChul dut relire cinq voir siw fois l'inscription. Il cligna des yeux. Venait-il vraiment de lire ce qu'il avait lu ? SiWon était... Il était... Amoureux de lui ? Un énorme sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Un sentiment de pur bonheur sembla le transporter. Alors, c'était ça ? Tout était bien. Non ! Tout était parfait ! Il attrapa le livre, l'embrassa et lui dit «Merci !» Il relut encore et encore le message, le remit dans le livre qu'il rangea, non pas dans son armoire, mais dans sa table de nuit.

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, sa première action fut de vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il ouvrit son tiroir et vit le livre. Il en sortit la photo et relut l'inscription. Il ferma un instant les yeux et respira profondément. Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il alla prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Il salua tous les membres qui le croisèrent, tous semblaient foudroyés par le sourire _heureux_, pas ironique, _heureux_ de leur hyung. Il rentra dans la cuisine comme en terrain conquis. Il effleura HanGeng, LeeTeuk et YeSung du regard, mais prit un temps plus long pour regarder SiWon qui se renfrogna. Il s'approcha de HanGeng, lui donna une tape amicale sur les fesses et ouvrit le frigo.

- Hee... HeeChul, bégaya le Chinois. Euh... Tout va bien ?

- Parfaitement !

- Vraiment, insista LeeTeuk.

- Mais oui ! Regarde comme il fait beau !

Tout le monde regarda par la fenêtre. HeeChul tiqua. Bon, il pleuvait à verse. Mais il ne parlait pas vraiment de dehors mais plus de sa vie. Alors peu importe que les autres ne comprennent pas. Il attrapa la bouteille de lait, en versa dans sa tasse avant d'y verser son café. Il prit alors place à côté de SiWon, détendu. Ce dernier se leva et le surplomba.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas mieux que je t'ai pardonné.

Ah oui. C'est vrai. Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas le seul à bouder. Sa joie seternit mais ne s'éteignit pas.

- Tu n'es pas sensé pardonner tout le monde, tu sais, ça a un rapport avec ton dieu.

- Ca doit faire trop longtemps que je n'ai pas lu ma Bible !

Et avant même que Cinderella puisse répondre, Mr Gesture quitta la pièce. Les quatres membres restant fixèrent quelques instants la porte puis trois regards se tournèrent vers la princesse des Super Junior. HeeChul détourna son regard vers sa tasse où il fit tourner le café, les sourcils froncés. Il devait trouver une solution maintenant qu'il savait. Un nouveau sourire perça son visage en pleine réflexion. SiWon l'aimait. Cette phrase sonnait réellement juste.

- Toi, désigna-t-il YeSung du doigt. Faut qu'on parle.

- Mais-Euh-Je...

- Maintenant !

HeeChul tourna les talons et alla dans sa chambre. YeSung referma la porte derrière lui. Mais que lui voulait encore ce fou furieux ? Il voulait juste ne plus être mêlé à cette histoire. Il regrettait tellement d'avoir commencé...

- Le EunHae en a pas marre de SiWon ?

- Pas que je sache, répondit prudemment le plus jeune. Enfin, si mais c'est le fait d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans leur chambre, pas que ce soit SiWon.

- Ca ne va plus durer, ricana HeeChul.

- C'est vrai ? Tu vas lui rendre, se réjouit l'autre.

- Demain, il la retrouvera, oui. Mais, il va falloir que tu jures de ne jamais rien lui dire à partir de maintenant.

- Euh... D'accord.

YeSung avait cédé sous le regard brûlant de son hyung. Celui-ci était ravi. A partir de demain, tout irait mieux. Il était prêt à affronter une dernière journée de tensions. Bon certes, il n'avait pas encore de plan très précis. Ni très vague. Pas de plan du tout. Mais il avait tout le lendemain pour y penser, n'est-ce pas ?

Aaaaaaargh. La journée avait été chargée, il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver un stratagème pour rendre le livre à SiWon. HeeChul se laissa tomber sur son lit, sur le ventre, tête dans l'oreiller. De sa main droite, il tâtonna, trouva son tiroir, l'ouvrit et en sortit le lourd bouquin. Il attrapa la photo, tourna la tête et rulut les quelques lignes. Il eut un sourire réellement tendre, s'assit en tailleur dos à la porte et leva haut le photo.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Il laissa exploser cette phrase, pas dans le son, mais dans le sentiment.

- Hyung ?

La tête de Cinderella pivota à une vitesse folle vers la porte. Il resta bouche bée. Que Diable faisait SiWon ICI, à CE moment ? Un long «Euh...» très intelligent sortit de la bouche de Heedictator. SiWon longea le bras de son hyung du regard et reconnur aisément le papier. Il eut un coup au coeur, puis ses battements cardiaques s'accélérèrent dangereusement. HeeChul savait, il _savait_ ! Et il... Il avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Car c'était bien ce qu'il avait dit avant qu'il ne l'interrompe ?

- Je- Euh...

- Tu parlais de toi, n'est-ce pas, coupa SiWon. Peu importe. Tu n'as pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires, encore moins de me les voler, s'énerva-t-il en reprenant sa photo et son bouquin. Ne compte même pas sur moi pour te pardonner.

Il fit volte-face et sortit en claquant la porte. Comment avait-il pu une seconde imaginer que le Grand Roi Kim HeeChul pouvait... ? Il claqua de la langue avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir. Il poussa violemment la porte qui gémit de douleur en se cognant à quelque chose. Après un pas sur le côté, il se rendit compte que c'était YeSung qui piaillait et pas la porte.

- Pardon, hyung ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui. C'est le karma.

- De quoi tu p-

- CHOI SIWON !

YeSung et le sus-nommé se retournèrent vers la furie HeeChul qui se dirigeait vers eux. Devant son air fulminant, le plus jeune ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Une fois que son hyung fut devant lui, il fut soudainement enserré au niveau des épaules par els deux longues mains de l'autre.

- Ca suffit ! J'en ai marre de te courir après !

- Pardon, s'insurgea le dongsaeng.

- Tais-toi ! Tu viens clairement de m'entendre le dire, alors arrête de fuir ! Tu te rends compte jusqu'au j'ai dû aller pour que tu me remarques enfin ! C'est incroyable que, _moi_, j'ai dû en arriver à ça ! Et encore là, malgré tout à l'heure, tu-

- Mais quoi tout à l'heure ?

HeeChul le regarda abasourdi. Franchement agacé, Cinderella fit glisser une de ses mains sur la nuque de son dongsaeng et le fit pencher vers lui.

La sensation des lèvres de l'autre sur les siennes fut comme une libération. Oubliés les derniers jours de tension, la dispute, la disparition de la Bible, les mots durs. Il n'y avait plus que leurs lèvres scellées pour de vrai. Pas pour le fanservice, pas pour jouer, non. Pour de vrai.

HeeChul foncit un peu plus dans les bras de SiWon quand celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte. Il vint lécher la lèvre supérieure de son dongsaeng qui entrouvrit la bouche. Bien que passionné, le baiser n'en était pas moins amoureux. Une fois séparés, front contre front, ils reprirent conscience de la réalité. Et de la présence de YeSung. Entre autre. LeeTeuk, DongHae, EunHyuk, RyeoWook et SungMin les regardaient, bouche bée, KyuHyun avait un grand sourire pervers.

- Viens, souffla Cinderella.

Il attrapa la main de SiWon et les conduisit à leur chambre.

Le lendemain, il compta le nombre de rougeurs apparues sur le corps de son amant. Il faisait glisser ses doigts d'une marque à une autre, faisant frissonner l'autre qui s'éveilla alors que la main arrivait à son nombril. HeeChul, tout à son chemin, ne le remarqua que quand deux lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes. Une fois relâchées, elles laissèrent passer un soupir. Cinderella sentit l'étreinte autour de lui se resserrer. Il glissa alors une main joueuse sur les abdominaux de son amant et la descendit doucement. SiWon l'arrêta mais l'autre, d'humeur taquine, réussit à se mettre à cheval sur ses hanches. Le hyung attrapa les mains de son dongsaeng et les fit glisser sur son propre torse en ondulant du bassin. Les yeux du plus jeune commencèrent à se voiler, de lui-même, il glissa ses doigts sous le boxer, seul vêtement de son amant.

- Yah ! Vous comptez dormir comb-, surgit YeSung. O-O-OMO ! Désolé !

- Y a quoi, demanda KyuHyun en jetant un coup d'oeil.

- Hyukkie ! On récupère notre chambre, se réjouit DongHae.

- HeeChul, tu devrais enfiler quelque chose tu vas attraper froid, intervint LeeTeuk.

- Mais cassez-vous, gueula HeeChul finalement.

Il balança un coussin qui atterrit dans la tête de YeSung qui tomba en emportant tout le monde sauf KyuHyun.

- Quelle violence ! Ca doit être sympa au lit !

- Ferme-la !

L'Evil Maknae eut juste le temps de refermer la porte pour éviter le deuxième projectile. On entendit le rire diabolique s'élever derrière la porte.

- Quelle bande de !

- Calme-toi, Cinderella. Peu importe. Maintenant on vivra heureux pour toujours.


End file.
